Love At First Sight?
by CreamsicleOtaku
Summary: He leaned in so that he was inches away from Shikamaru's face and said:  "I think I might love you, but it's a secret so don't tell anyone, kay?" Warning:Yaoi,Lemon,Neji Seme and Shikamaru Uke. Summary is better than story. Ye Be Warned.


Neji looked down at the sleeping figure below him, a small smile lighting up his face. The handsome man below him unconsciously snuggled closer to his body heat.

He wouldn't admit it, but he would never let Shikamaru leave his side again; period. In all honesty, he had wanted the languidly dancing brunette last night when he had seen him at the club.

And Neji Hyuuga got whatever it was he wanted. Always.

So as such this was a very simple matter to Neji.

This was very simple to Shikamaru as well, something not known to the dark chocolate haired beauty. Shikamaru had been drawn to the captivating man the second he entered that club, no alcohol involved. Nope, that wouldn't come in until later and when it did; it would not be his smooth, creamy, unblemished throat that it would flow down, that delicious throat that needed to be marred and bruised and claimed. So he flaunted and shook, he shimmered and curved, he danced with such sensuality that it was oozing out of his very pours. And he had noticed, oh had he noticed, the chocolate haired god in the booth's eyes absorbing him.

_He watched with a lazy sort of curiosity as his rather coy plan worked and the man got up from the booth and walked, with a surprising grace, across the floor. Poor Shikamaru; despite him being a little tease practically begging to get fucked, had found himself with a hard-on, as the gorgeous creature walked towards him. His hair was swaying, surrounding him like a veil. His shirt had ridden up so that just a small stretch of that damned perfect skin right above his jeans could taunt him. His pants got tighter. __**Shit**__. Shikamaru unknowingly chewed on his lip, wanting to jump the man right there on the dance floor. He was right there, literally, less than two feet away from him. __**Just one more step**__. He drew blood, the coppery taste flooding his mouth, not like he was paying any heed to it anyway. The only thing on his mind was the being before him; who Shikamaru would have. It was simple, either this man was going to get chained to his bed and fucked senseless or he was going to ride him to completion so many times he would never be able to leave him again. It worked out for Shikamaru, either way the man before him wouldn't be going any where any time soon._

_You see because what Shikamaru was experiencing at that moment wasn't passionate uncontrollable lust, no he was experiencing love at first sight. Something he would deny feverishly later, saying it was just his manhood taking control over him. But in case any of you readers have never experienced love at first sight before, you should probably know that passionate uncontrollable lust was just one of the many side affects, and getting a very painful boner was another. _

_The man, who __was__ sex personified, leaned in close; his breath tickling Shikamaru's ear, which he promptly bit. This is where it got interesting. _

_Shikamaru, without a doubt, came. _

_Another one of the infamous side affects of love, it was like your first time every time. He did try to cover it up, oh man did he try and by Kami's good blessing the fucking sexual predator sucking on his earlobe didn't realize it. _

_"My name's Neji. Yours?" His voice came off low and husky, making his skin crawl and his pants grow inescapably tight. __**Shit. **__**Again.**_

_"S-Shikamaru." __**Fuck, I can't believe I just stuttered like some love sick teenager!**__Fortunately luck was upon him today, for—Neji was it— seemed to find it cute. In fact the low chuckle he was rewarded with made his pants even tighter. __**Shit.**__**You've got to be fucking with me. **__Without warning Neji slipped his hands into Shikamaru's pants and started to stroke him through his under wear. Shikamaru moaned and slumped into Neji's arms, his breath already ragged and fast. Shikamaru was instantly embarrassed by his rather obvious current state. What poor, poor Shikamaru didn't realize was that Neji wasn't that different in state either. _

_Neji looked into the lidded eyes that gazed at him so intently that he was tempted to shove him against the wall and penetrate into him with out neither preparation nor warning. Oh Kami was he restraining himself as of current. Everything the well-toned body did made him hard. He even jacked off while watching Shikamaru dance. It was incredibly degrading yet at the same time fascinating that one man could reduce him to such things, especially since he got hard again not 5 minutes later. Maybe it was a bit more degrading than fascinating. But as he watched Shikamaru pull his hands out and intertwine their fingers he forgot any and all train of thought; completely entranced by any movement made by the carefree man before him. _

_"You know I wasn't planning on dancing tonight." He leaned up and whispered into Neji's ear. _

_"Oh? How surprising you seemed quite talented at it. Something I figured could only be done through practice." In truth Neji was quite shocked, he had never seen anyone move their body in ways like Shikamaru had. He figured that it was something he had learned with practice._

_"Nah, talent is something I'm just loaded with. I'm way too lazy to do something like practice." A devilish grin appeared on Neji's face._

_"How unfortunate then it seems you won't be able to partake in what I had planned. It takes both practice to master and dedication." This Shikamaru had to think about. __**Practice and dedication, certainly doesn't sound like sex to me. **__And thus he began thinking way too hard and still couldn't find out what he meant._

_"Alright I give up. What is it?" A small chuckle rose from his throat._

_"Oh I'm surprised it was quite obvious to me." He said it in such a way that Shikamaru couldn't help but moan. It was like sex was dripping from those words. _

_"Well I won't make you guess. But you know practice can probably be substituted for talent and determination for stamina. Tell me do you have as much stamina as you do talent?" __**Okay, might have been wrong about it not being sex. **_

_"Trust me I have more stamina than I have talent." Shikamaru said in a way he hoped came off sexy. Neji shivered when Shikamaru said that, he felt his pants tighten…again. _

_"Well then I guess there's no need for foreplay." Shikamaru's eyes widened, and before he had the chance to reply Neji was already pushing him towards the door. _

_"Wai—" He was promptly cut off by Neji's fingers as he shoved two inside Shikamaru's hot cavern. Neji was still hustling Shika through the parking lot, almost to his car. Shikamaru was trying to speak through the fingers that where skillfully pumping in and out of his mouth, the rather suspicious couple reached Neji's car, a very sleek black shiny car, which left Shikamaru wondering what exactly he did for a living. But it was moved to the black of his mind instantly as the driver's side door was opened. __**Why did he open the driver's side door?**__ Before he could think too much on it Neji shoved Shika on top of him while simultaneously getting into the car. How he did it Shikamaru would never know, but the end result was Neji in the driver's seat, with Shikamaru straddling him. Shikamaru was still getting assaulted by Neji's fingers when his other hand started the engine and pulled out of the parking space. __**Tch, fine then you wanna play lets play. **__Shikamaru had a very, very naughty plan. _

_His fingers, strangely nimble which was surprising for one who put such little effort in anything, started to undo Neji's jeans. Neji growled into Shikamaru's ear, which was enough encouragement for him to proceed. His fingers freed Neji Hyuuga's straining erection. Shika couldn't help but moan. His cock was so big and red and swollen that he couldn't imagine it ever fitting inside him, which considering the man he just got into a car with, was exactly where it was going to go. _

_His fingers started pumping Neji, making sure to apply enough pressure to create unbearable friction yet not hard enough to cause pain. Neji moaned and moved his head to that his mouth was right next to Shika's ear. His tongue darted out, sweeping along the shell of Shika's ear, then inside of it. Shikamaru moaned, never experiencing pleasure in such a Kami damned erotic way. He pumped harder, his hips starting to thrust with each pump, and whenever Shika's hand got close enough he would run his thumb over Neji's slit, while his other hand fondled his balls. Which, trust me, is very a difficult thing to do in a car, fully clothed. Neji slammed on the brakes so hard it threw Shikamaru into the steering wheel. Not waiting to see if he was okay or not, mostly because he knew by Shika' s continuous ministrations that he was indeed okay, Neji lifted Shika out of the car. He wrapped his legs around Neji's waist and, for the moment, curled his arms around his neck. Shika still was rubbing their erections together by thrusting against Neji. (He was still slightly amazed at the size of him though.)_

_Neji hungrily devoured Shikamaru in a kiss filled with so much raw sexual desire and need, Shika thought he was going to cum right then and there. Which considering his previous surprise pleasure attack wouldn't be all that shocking. By some Kami sent miracle they had gotten all the way up to his top floor penthouse suite without being detected, it was probably the best thing._

_Shikamaru was slammed onto the bed, hands ripping off his shirt and a mouth instantly sucking on his nipple. Although he was dissatisfied with the lack of fingers in his mouth, he was in too much pleasure to complain._

"_I t-thought you said n-no forep-play?." Yes Shika was going to dangle that in front of him, now of all times, though as much as Neji would like to convince himself otherwise, he found it hot. Especially the way Shika tried to say it, it may not have had its intended effect, but holy shit! He could have came right then and there with those stuttering words. _

"_Shut up and let me fuck you." Neji growled, his tongue trailing a long line of saliva down to his belly button. As Neji thrust his tongue inside of Shika's naval, his hand tore off his jeans with a hunger felt between the both of them.( Thinking back on this moment both would have realized how many times they where right on the edge and been ashamed, I mean have you counted how many 'could have came right then and there"s have been put in here? ) _

_As Shika worked to strip Neji of his jeans, something rather rudely inserted itself into his entrance. A something that wiggled around and started to stretch him._

'_A-ah! Wha-at—"He was cut off momentarily when Neji started to pump his manhood. And he knew when he felt the tight coil in his stomach, and the pleasure intensified by ten fold that he was about to cum and nothing was holding off this one. "Ahhhh!" He cried out the pleasure overwhelming him. Neji was still pumping Shikamaru with a rather devilish smirk on his face. _

"_D-don't get to cocky, y-you arrogant dick." Shikamaru tried to sound assertive, but with Neji inserting another finger inside of him it was a little difficult. And judging from the damn smirk that stayed on his face he wasn't too affected. _

"_G-gahhh! No n-not there. S-stop." Shika just about freaked as he realized what Neji was about to do._

"_Tch, calm down it will be enjoyable, trust me, and besides you wont have to worry about me getting too cocky." He said trying to persuade the sex kitten straddling his lap that it was a good idea. Knowing that consent was probably not something he'd get, he had to settle for distraction. Neji shoved two more fingers inside Shika so that he now had four pumping in and out of him at an increasing rate. _

_Shikamaru screamed. The first two fingers had been inserted slowly and with at least some warning, the next two where just shoved into him. He couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up. The pain intensified as Neji pumped, barely giving Shika time to adjust. But soon the pain faded and with one well aimed thrust; Shika screamed, that bundle of nerves making his eyes go white and pleasure fill his body to the brim. This was the chance a very devious man had been waiting for as he quickly attached the cock ring, the gasp he heard signaling that he had to move fast._

"_You dirty basta—" Shikamaru was yet again cut off, this time by Neji's mouth. His tongue expertly intertwined with Shika's; his quickly winning dominance over the other's. _

_Neji without any warning whatsoever took out his fingers, and with his other hand already dripping with Shika's cum he lubricated himself thoroughly. He lifted Shika up, much to Shika's confusion, and before he gave him the time to figure out what was to come, slammed Shika back down on himself. _

_A scream so loud ripped out of Shikamaru's throat. It was his first time after all and he underestimated how much it would hurt. Neji was already licking the tears away and running his fingers through Shika's hair. It had a calming affect, and Shika couldn't help but lean into the warm hand on his head. _

_Neji didn't move for a while, when Shikamaru screamed like that he realized that he had been way to rough for someone on their first time. Now he was reluctant to move at all. However; his worries where for naught as he felt Shikamaru impatiently lift himself up and let himself slam back down. Neji smirked:_

_"Oh impatient are we?" Shikamaru glared at him with a look that would put the Uchihas to shame. Shikamaru made movement to lift himself up again, but Neji's hands swiftly curled from behind around his inner thighs. He slowly started to pull him up._

_Shikamaru let out a cute little whine and when he was almost completely off of Neji he whimpered as Neji slammed Shika down so he was up to the hilt. _

_"Are you ready?" Neji asked, he said it in such a way that made it clear that he wouldn't hold back anymore. So Shika being Shika he leaned over and took Neji's earlobe into his mouth and started to suck._

_Neji moaned hot and deep. He quickly twisted Shika around so that his back was to his chest and grabbed the brown, surprisingly soft, hair that had long ago been ripped out of its ponytail. Shika's face was slammed forcefully into the bed by a fistful of hair. Neji started an easy pace, though it was slower than what Shika wanted and he made it known by meeting Neji's thrusts forcefully. Taking the hint Neji increased his pace, trying very hard to find that bundle of nerves that he new would send Shikamaru into ecstasy._

_**Shit, I am going to have some serious rug burn on my face. **__The thought was quickly lost as Neji's hand wrapped around his, now very hard, erection. He skillfully started to pump him, and suddenly Shika didn't give a shit about anything but the man who had thrown him into ecstasy so many times in just that one night. Something warm coiled in his stomach, and he relished the pleasure sent through him. It didn't leave. Shika started to desperately search the release he so needed. __**The cock ring. **_

_**Well shit.**_

"_T-take, ughh, i-it o-of-f." He knew he didn't need to explain further, but he doubted he could be heard through the many breaks in pants, moans, and simply moments where the pure fucking pleasure of it all overwhelmed him. But he didn't have to worry, because Neji leaned over with a strangely cruel smile on his face and whispered:_

"_No." Shikamaru thought he was going to kick the shit out of this arrogant bastard after this was over._

"_P-please, I n-need t-to come." __**Please I'm begging here, I can't stand it anymore. **__Shika started to pant, his breath already ragged and quick. He felt his legs start to shake from being denied release for so long. Neji wasn't paying his gorgeous fuck much heed. In fact his pace was increasing as he felt his release start to near. _

"_AHHHHHHH!" Shikamaru screamed as Neji hit that wonderful nerve bundle straight on. His body was shaking from the multiple sensation all hitting him at once, although they were all ones of pleasure. Neji increased his pace, his thrusts becoming wild, yet still hitting that wonderful spot every time. Shikamaru gripped the, black silk, bed sheets with all his might. Neji slammed into Shika with more force than ever shown previously that night, and he felt Neji's seed start to fill him and drip down his legs. He slowly pulled himself out of Shika. Without Neji inside of him to hold him up any more Shika collapsed unto the bed. His whole body was shaking with effort. Neji grinned a rather lazy cat grin as he turned Shika over so that they where facing each other._

"_P-p-please…" He begged; need etched into his face. Neji leaned over Shika and with one swift move took off the cock ring. _

"_G-gaHHHHH!" The half scream half moan was absolute music to his ears, which had now practically taken on a cat form with that damned smirk he still wore on his face. Shikamaru came, and came, and came. And Neji happily lapped it all up._

"_W-why am I?" Shikamaru was considerably confused, after all it had been sometime now and there was still a white stream coming out from him. Neji chuckled and started to suck on Shikamaru's head. His tongue flicked into Shika's slit and swirled. But he never tried to take in any more of Shika in, much to his dismay. Neji finally stopped, convinced he'd drank the last of it, and licked his lips. Shikamaru was still looking down at him and Neji couldn't help but smirk, a very cat like smirk. He crawled on top of Shika and rested his head on his chest, looking very much like a content cat._

"_Well you've obviously never used a cock ring before." Smirk still on his face. Shikamaru blushed, he fucking blushed. He was about to comeback with something but Neji quickly made him forget what as he kissed him. It was a strange kiss. All of the others they had shared had been ones of hunger, and need, and lust. But not this one, it was loving, and gentle. Shikamaru couldn't help but get drowsy. He __was __considerably spent. As they kissed Neji leaned his head farther down; forcing Shikamaru's head against the pillow. He could feel his eyes start to droop, his breathing slowed, and the warm mouth that had been melded to his not seconds ago was smiling at him. That was strange too, for it wasn't devious, devilish, cruel, nor cat like. It seemed loving and gentle, exactly like the kiss._

Neji looked back at the sleeping figure beneath him, last night's activities coming back to him. He leaned in so that he was inches away from Shikamaru's face and said:

"I think I might love you, but it's a secret so don't tell anyone, kay?" Neji laid his head back on the pillow and wrapped his arms around his newfound lover. Sleep took him one again, despite dawn starting to seep through the window.

Shikamaru turned in Neji's arms and smiled, it was warm and kind. He leaned into his sleeping lover's face and said:

"I love you too." Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Neji's forehead, before he also let sleep once again take him. But not before wondering what the fuck Neji's last name was. **Shit.**


End file.
